


Promise Me Not

by deekinz



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Spoilers, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deekinz/pseuds/deekinz
Summary: As anxiety for the upcoming final battle rises among the army, everyone gathers for one last meal together.Everyone but Felix. He chooses to be alone. Annette joins him.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Promise Me Not

Warm air and the sound of faint laughter fill the dimly lit dining hall, a temporary joy barely concealing the anxiety for tomorrow's battle, but they would all put their sorrows aside for the peace of one, perhaps final, dinner together.

All but one that is - the clicking sound of boots exiting the hall is barely audible amidst the boisterous chatter of the kingdom army yet it still manages to attract Annette's attention, snatching the gaze of baby blues to Felix's back.

It is just like him to avoid the crowds, seeking solace but it is also just like _her_ to seek him out, seeing right through the indifferent act he puts up so well.

He watches the moon's light ripple against the water of the pond while she silently joins him. They stand in silence, enjoying the warm breeze of verdant rain and the quiet serenity of each other's company they may never know again.

Felix is surprisingly the first to break the silence. "Annette.. after the war.."

She interrupts him, placing a gentle finger to his lips and he finally turns to her, perplexed.

"Felix don't.." she softly pleads, but even in the dark of the night the glimmer in her eyes contrasts with her abrupt interruption. "Please don't make any promises you may not be able to keep"

Her heart breaks to utter the words and she can see in the way his often hardened expression softens, his own does too, but Annette, despite her happy optimistic nature is also a realist - her father leaving at a very young age taught her life couldn't always be rainbows and butterflies, sometimes people leave and sometimes she can't hold on to hope for a non guaranteed future, no matter how badly she wants to.

Felix on the other hand, has never been the hopeful type to begin with, nor one to make empty promises - yet being around Annette inspires him to want to hope and dream and maybe even sing; it had been as he told her: he had been her captive.

It takes every ounce of him to part his lips to speak — yet to be met with rejection before even doing so certainly shatters his heart. Still, when his fiery hues finally turn to face her delicate features, it is not with anger nor bitterness, rather understanding. 

"Okay." he replies simply. "then I won't." fingers lifting to take a hold of her very own two digits previously pressed to his lips. He's about to let go and drop her hand when she gives him a light reassuring squeeze as they drift back into silence.

"I'm scared" she admits a while later, her voice brittle as though on the edge of tears and before Felix can respond, Annette throws her much smaller figure against his torso, painting his teal vest with the sound of her cries.

"Me too" she thinks she hears him say yet it's barely audible, the young maiden can't help but question her own imagination, after all it is unlike Felix to admit vulnerability, yet as he returns her embrace, strong arms wrapping around her protectively, she is torn between feeling safe or scared of losing her one sanctuary:  _ him _ .

"I know I told you not to make any promises.." she begins slowly and feels his body tense at the words, yet when he doesn't react or respond, she carries on. "-but can I still tell you I love you?" three little words neither spoke before but she assumes his confession in the greenhouse meant he did too, didn't he? Once the words slip past her lips, nervousness is quick to follow, her heart beating like a drum in his hold as she hastily adds. "This much should be okay, right? I mean-"

"Annette, shut up-" he firmly interrupts her anxious rambling and she pulls away, offended, undoubtedly about to call him evil or mean, but this time Felix doesn't allow her wild imagination to run wild with assumptions. "I love you too"

Her cheeks burn bright beneath the moonlight and she giggles happily, for a moment forgetting all about tomorrow's battle.

"This much is _okay_.." he smiles.

"For _now_ " she adds, hopeful.

"For now." he nods. 

No promises made yet an unspoken agreement lingers through their declared love, to find each other should they both make it alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Thank you so much for reading!! ♡ ♡ ♡
> 
> I haven't actually posted fanfics before that weren't simply meant for friends before,  
> so this is entirely new for me, it's quite short  
> but my love for Netteflix made me do it, so I hope you enjoyed it anyway! ^-^
> 
> also you can check out my art at:  
> https://twitter.com/ddkinzart/


End file.
